The Lost Tribe
Details Agility *Level 13 Thieving *Level 17 Mining |items=*A pickaxe *A light source (A candle will do, but if you fall into a pit, you'll die unless you have a better light source like an oil lantern. Be careful if you're using a candle!) *A tinderbox |recommended = Teleports to Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge (OPTIONAL: to reduce walking)}} Walkthrough Start by talking to Sigmund. Talk to all of the people in Lumbridge, including the duke, the cook, Hans, the priest (Father Aereck), Donie, and Bob, as well as anyone else you find. One of them will tell you that they saw a goblin with huge eyes in the castle basement. Report this to Sigmund (Note: If you finished Dragon Slayer, then the conversation will be a bit different). He'll tell you to convince the duke that whoever told you they saw a goblin with huge eyes is telling the truth. After you converse with the duke, you'll be able to go down to the basement and use your pickaxe on the rubble. Go down the ladder in the kitchen, and look for a blocked tunnel. Use your pickaxe on it. Light your light source, then squeeze through, grab the brooch, and turn back. Otherwise, you'll fall into a pit. Show the brooch to the duke and Sigmund. They will tell you to go to the library in Varrock Palace. Show it to Reldo, the librarian. He'll tell you to search the bookcases for a book on goblin history. The book is at the northwest of the room - the furthest up the west wall of the room. Read it to see that the symbol on the brooch translates to "Dorgeshuun, goblins of the strong spears". Keep the book for the remainder of the quest since it's very important. Head to Goblin Village, and talk to General Wartface and General Bentnoze. They'll argue about minor things just like they did in Goblin Diplomacy but eventually teach you the goblin victory dance and ceremonial bow emotes. Go back to Lumbridge, and talk to the duke. He will tell you to investigate the caves further. Go back into the tunnel. Keep clicking east and you'll get there eventually. If you go the wrong way, one of two things will happen: 1. A rock will fall in front of you or on top of you (if you're lucky). 2. You'll fall down a trapdoor and end up in the main part of the Lumbridge Swamp caves. If you're using a candle, you will almost certainly die because the candle will constantly cause gas explosions - so use the Lumbridge Home Teleport or another teleport. (Alternatively, you can try to find your way back through the hole you created earlier, using food and prayer as necessary.) The way through the cave is the same for all players. See the map. When you reach the end, you'll find the Dorgeshuun tribe. Talk to Mistag, and do your goblin bow in front of him. He will tell you that the Dorgeshuun are actually peaceful and the Lumbridge kitchen thing was an accident. You'll also learn about the goblins' backstory. Mistag will offer to take you back to Lumbridge if you ask him to show you the way out. Agree. When you tell the duke about it, he won't believe you because some silverware was recently stolen from the castle basement. Pickpocket Sigmund and unlock his chest (located in the room south of the duke) to find some HAM robes (keep them as you'll need these for Death to the Dorgeshuun, the sequel quest). Tell the duke that Sigmund is part of Humans Against Monsters. Then, go to the HAM lair (the trapdoor is directly west of the general store; pick the lock). Search the crates in the first room to find the stolen silverware. Give it to the duke. He will fire Sigmund. The duke will give you a peace treaty. He will sign it and tell you to get the leader of the Dorgeshuun to sign it as well. Go into the tunnel. This time, you won't have to navigate through yourself because you'll see a new goblin there that will take you to the mines. Talk to Mistag. He'll get the leader to sign it in the Lumbridge kitchen with you and Mistag as witnesses. After the signing, you will see Sigmund outside, saying that the goblins will soon be destroyed. This leads to the sequel quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, and then the Quest will be complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 3000 Mining experience * The ability to use the goblin bow and dance emotes * Access to the Dorgeshuun Mine * A Ring of life See also * Death to the Dorgeshuun Lost Tribe Category:Dorgeshuun